Take A Chance And Don't Ever Look Back
by laura4992
Summary: Inspired by CP Coulter's Dalton. This is a very late addition to Dalton Riot Week 2014's Day Six: AU. Hogwarts!AU Klaine! Rated K plus to be sure.


**AN:** Hey everyone! So this is something I wrote for Day Six of Dalton Riot Week 2014 (AU) and for some reason I never published it!

I have a sick love for Hogwarts!AU Dalton (probably sentimental value in there but oh well) so this is yet another Hogwarts!AU Dalton fic.

I would like to dedicate this to my best friend, FictionIsReality. I am uploading this a little late for my timezone, but the date I post this in her timezone (9th May) is the one year anniversary that we met, through the very website you are reading this from. I read her fic 'Tension' (a _must_ for Jogan fans! It's amazing!) and reviewed it and we went on to talk and she wrote 'You Are Perfect To Me' (a great Rane fic) based off my prompt and from there we swapped e-mails and talked everyday, something we continue to do (when she's not off at camp). Everyone needs a friend like D; someone who you click with and gets you and helps you up when you feel like there is no-one in the world who can and laughs with you and is just... her. I adore her more than I could ever describe, because she gives me one more thing to love about her practically everyday.

So D, my best friend and platonic soulmate, this is for you =) Happy anniversary darling.

And readers, enjoy!

Based on this post - post/76346255867/can-you-imagine-remus-harping-on-sirius-all-the .

Title taken from Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'.

* * *

The slow increase in chatter broke through Kurt's concentration and within moments the portrait hole opened and Blaine, surrounded by the rest of the Quidditch team, piled into the common room, laughing and chatting about the success of their practice.

"Alice!" Evan and Ethan cried gleefully, barrelling over to the chestnut-haired boy and throwing themselves on him in an embrace.

"Hello Tweedles." He replied exasperatedly, his tone holding a twinge of fondness for the twins. "Ugh, you stink. Go shower."

"You love the smell of _real_ men." They wiggled their eyebrows suggestively before Kurt shoved them off of him.

"Hey Kurt, how's the homework?" The porcelain Sixth Year looked over and met the eyes of his best friend-

Wow.

His hair was freeing from its usual gelmet, curls springing out and a few falling on to his face and his uniform shirt clung to his chest accentuating the pecs that had been subtly ogled many a time. To top it all off, there was a little mud streaked on his face and he was grinning so brightly his eyes sparkled and Merlin, if that wasn't the sexiest thing Kurt had ever seen then he wondered if he would survive seeing whatever topped it.

He snapped out of his momentary reverie and smiled tiredly at the brunet. "I've done the Transfiguration essay, I'm doing Charms now then I just have Potions and Ancient Runes to do then I'm done."

"At least you're getting through it. Let me go change-"

"If you think I'm studying with you when you're all sweaty you better think again, Anderson; I'm not dealing with your mix of mud and B.O when I need to concentrate." He shot Blaine a grin as the brunet clutched at his heart dramatically.

"Your words are like a dagger to my heart." He cried before straightening up, his face splitting into a grin. "I'll go shower and change and be down as soon as I'm ready."

"Alright, see you soon." The chestnut-haired boy sent him a small wave before the boys headed up to the dorms, probably to shower, change or both.

* * *

After a long, admittedly relaxing shower Blaine sighed contentedly, collecting his things before opening the door. Cold liquid hit his head and he gasped, his eyes quickly shutting as he was drenched in something that smelt like… Coffee, cookies and Kurt's cologne? He wiped whatever it was from his eyes and blinked them open to see gleaming, ice blue eyes.

"Tweedles! What the Hell?! What is this stuff?"

"You should know that potion, White Rabbit;"

"we only made it last month."

He lifted his arm up and sniffed. He smelt like coffee and Kurt. What potion smelt like-

"Why in Merlin's name did you cover me in _Amortentia_?"

"We're trying to help you, White Rabbit!"

"_How is this helping me in any way?_"

"Think about it,"

"if you're covered in Amortentia"

"you'll smell like whatever Alice loves."

"We know you like Alice;"

"_everyone_ knows you like Alice,"

"except for Alice."

"But anyway,"

"by wearing Amortentia"

"you smell like what Alice loves"

"and if you smell like what Alice loves"

"you get good points." The two grinned at him.

He ran a hand through his damp hair. "I don't know, it feels a little deceitful…"

"What harm will it do?"

"And we have plenty more Amortentia"

"should you not co-operate." They said together, their eyes glinting.

He sighed and tugged his soaked towel around his waist tighter. "Fine, I'll go along with it. But I'm not happy about it. Now will you get out so I can dry off and dress?"

"Of course." They bowed dramatically before swiftly exiting the bathroom. Blaine picked up his wand and dried his towel before drying himself off and changing into a t-shirt and loose sweat pants, leaving his hair gel free.

(He would have tamed the bushy beast had the Tweedles not revealed it to the house in Third Year. There had been some laughter and teasing, but it quickly blew over and it was considered the norm to see his frizzy curls after his post-Quidditch practice shower.)

He soon made his way down to the common room with his bag packed with his books, parchment and quill before plopping down next to Kurt. "Hey."

"Hey, better now you've had your shower?"

"Yeah, much better." He grinned, pulling out his things before quickly making a start on his Transfiguration essay.

The two sat working for an undeterminable amount of time, occasionally stopping to stretch before returning to their work. As he worked through the mountain of homework, Blaine tried ignoring the niggle in the back of his mind until he could take it no more.

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you a random question?"

"Sure."

"What do I smell like? Like now?"

"What do you smell like?"

"Yeah, I've got some new shower stuff and I can't figure out what it smells like." He lied feebly, hoping the chestnut-haired boy would believe him.

Kurt leaned towards him before inhaling deeply a few times. "It smells like… Not much, I can smell you- like your cinnamon shampoo and your cologne, but mixed with… coffee and… my Mom's perfume?" He leaned back, curious glasz eyes meeting stunned hazel. "What kind of shower stuff smells like all that?"

"Amortentia." Blaine answered, his voice mirroring the dumbstruck feeling overwhelming him. Kurt could smell _him_ in the Amortentia. That meant Kurt loved _him_.

The brunet returned to Earth in time to hear Kurt mumble "I've gotta go" before he stood quickly, scrambling to pack his books into his bag.

"Kurt, wait!" He caught the porcelain wrist before it snatched up another book causing him to stiffen, their eyes meeting once more.

"Blaine, please just-"

"No. I'm not letting you leave and forget this ever happened. You wanna know why?" Kurt was silent, almost urging him to continue. "Because where you smell me and coffee and your Mom's perfume, I smell something else… I smell coffee too but I also smell the cookies you bake when you manage to sneak into the kitchens, and I smell your cologne. Right now, all I can smell is you." He glanced over Kurt's face for any sign of a reaction before stepping closer, holding the wide gaze of the other boy as he cupped an alabaster cheek with his free hand and leaned closer. With their lips millimetres apart he glanced over Kurt's face once more- noting the flecks of ring of green around his iris- to see if there was any sign he didn't want it before he closed the space between them with his lips. He heard Kurt inhale sharply before the soft, plump lips he had spent _way_ too long thinking about moved against his, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. He released Kurt's hand in favour of wrapping it around the taller boy's waist as a hand cupped his jaw and an arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him flush against the other's body.

Banging above them caused the pair to spring apart, wide-eyed and pink-cheeked to find everyone in the common room laughing and cheering, the Tweedles setting off fireworks above them. (Of course it was the Tweedles, who else would do that?)

Grinning bashfully, Blaine turned to the taller Gryffindor. "I think we should-"

"Grab your things and let's go." Kurt grinned, reaching to stuff the remaining items into his bag before darting out of the common room.

The brunet packed his messenger bag and shouldered it, making his way to the portrait hole and shooting a grin to the Tweedles before disappearing from sight.

* * *

**AN:** Soooo what did ya think? I hope you liked it and will appreciate any reviews you care to leave me! I also recommend you check out FictionIsReality's 'Tension' and 'You Are Perfect To Me' because they're amazing! Ciao for now guys!


End file.
